


Perfect

by mimic_mimic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Heavy Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimic_mimic/pseuds/mimic_mimic
Summary: Erwin Smith was perfect. Nothing could damage him. Until something did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still salty about Erwin so here's another one shot about him.

Erwin Smith was perfect, untouchable, unfaulted. He was suave, cool and collected combined with blond hair combed into a side part. Not a single hair out of place. He has cerulean eyes, piercing and unreadable. He was perfect. Annoyingly so. Mike had fallen for the man a while, he couldn't help it. Even when he had a chance to leave, he stuck by Erwin Smith to the bitter end. 

Levi Ackerman, the complete opposite of Erwin. Harsh and crude. The man was a string tuned too tightly for too long. He had pale skin and dark purple bags under his eyes that made him look sickly. He was short with dark hair that contrasted greatly with his skin and was too skinny to hold the power he did, in air and off. Mike didn't like him from the second he slammed the mans face into the mud. He felt oddly satisfied with how one of his hand wrapped almost completely around Levi's head, he held the power to snap his neck in two with the twist of his wrist.

 It wasn't fair that Levi came barreling into his life and snatching Erwin's interest away. Levi was a thug, and yet Erwin put so much trust into him. Mike could see the way Levi's  fingers twitched whenever someone made a sudden move or shifted too close. He knew Erwin saw it too, yet he seemed to ignore how dangerous the man truly was. One wrong move and Levi might make a mistake, one move to quick and Erwin's throat might be sliced with a swift blade.

As time went on, Mike began to see what Erwin saw. Levi slipped into place, although he never became less jumpy and his bags and sickly complexion stayed. Mike took the backseat and observed Erwin and Levi's relationship.

Touches that lasted too long to be professional, lingering even after they parted. Sneaky glances across the table or the side. It was clear to Mike that they has some strange chemistry. He respected it, and could only hope Levi was there when he wasn't, when Erwin couldn't be perfect any longer.

He was. Levi was there when Mike died, he held the commander in his dark bedroom, silent as Erwin sat there, mourning his best friend, now dead. The room was still and soft sound of rain pattering against the glass must have finally lured Erwin to sleep, pliant and slack in Levi's arms. He didn't move, even when Erwin's weight threatened to crush him, swallow him whole. 

Levi was there in the final moments, when Erwin couldn't stand straight, when he lost his arm. Erwin was a broken man, he learned that that night when he told him about his past. About his dad, about everything. 

Unknowigly, Levi followed Mikes wishes. He followed Erwin into his final battle, where the man now lay, tired and regretful. He was there as Erwin took last breath. 

Levi was there when Mike wasn't. When Erwin wasn't perfect. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this XD Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated greatly!


End file.
